


Surprise

by thedevilchicken



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen (sort of!), pixie dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The pixie dust was everywhere when Vidia arrived.
Relationships: Tinker Bell/Vidia (Disney Fairies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Limited Theatrical Release 2020





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



The pixie dust was everywhere when Vidia arrived. 

"Don't!" Tink said, as the door to her house opened, but Vidia was already standing in the cloud before she could react. It was twinkling in the air in a vivid pink mist that was slowly starting to settle over every flat surface. It was also settling on every surface that wasn't flat, which was almost every single one except the floor and the bed; Tink had never exactly been tidy, and there were wooden cogs and coiled grass springs and pieces of lost things she'd disassembled for parts strewn all over the room. It was hard to say whether there'd been an explosion or if that was just the natural state of things. 

There was a patch in the middle of the floor, though, that wasn't covered: the place where Tinker Bell was sitting. Maybe more like sprawling. She was on her stomach, propped up on her elbows with her face in her hands. The patch there wasn't covered in dust because _she_ was.

"Oh no," Tink said. " _Oh no_."

Vidia crossed her arms over her chest then promptly sneezed. It didn't have a great effect on her stern look, she was sure. Not that Tink ever paid attention.

"What have you done?" Vidia asked. 

Tink looked up at her through her dusty fingers and blew her dusty fringe out of her eyes. "Well, Zarina had an idea," she said. 

That really didn't sound good. At all. 

There was dust in Tink's hair. There was dust on her green dress and on her skin and turning her white pom poms pink. When she picked herself up from the floor, she shook it off as best she could, which was to say she didn't manage it at all. There was dust on Vidia, too, clinging to her clothes and on her skin and on her shoes; she stood on one foot and rubbed some of it off on her pants leg but when she put her foot back down again more just gathered on it. 

"I think I'm going to regret this," Vidia said, grimacing, "but what does it _do_?"

Tink wrung her hands in front of her. She fluttered her wings, too, but that just stirred the dust back up and Vidia sneezed again. 

"It was meant to be a surprise," Tink replied. "But there was a problem with the mechanism and..." She gestured around the room. The very pink room. It actually kind of matched Vidia's clothes, she thought, but that was beside the point. 

"That's not an answer, Tinker Bell." 

Tink smiled sheepishly. "It was only meant to make you happy," she said. "But in these amounts..."

Vidia knows sometimes too much of a good thing is a really, really bad thing. Sometimes, too much of a good thing is a different thing almost entirely. Where Tink's concerned, too much of a good thing is usually an adventure, or at least a calamity disguised as one. She raised one hand and peered at the dust that started to gather on her palm, closely; she ran one finger through it and held her finger up to the light. Suddenly, she had a sinking suspicion she knew exactly what was going on. 

Vidia narrowed her eyes. "Why is it pink, Tink?" she asked. 

"You know the pollen from--"

Vidia groaned as her suspicion was confirmed. She absolutely knew the pollen. Sometimes the bees buzzed through the meadow and brought it back with them and the fast-flying fairies had to put their masks on to corral them before the inevitable effects took hold. 

"It makes fairies sick," Vidia said. 

Tink shook her head vigorously. Dust showered from her pink-blonde hair. "Not when it's mixed with pixie dust!"

"So it...does other things?" 

Tink's sheepish smile turned even more sheepish. She toed the floor in front of her, which made and interesting sort of pattern in the dust. "Well, sure, it does other things," she said. "But it doesn't last for long. We just need to help each other out." 

Vidia knew what she was saying. And honestly, she couldn't actually say she minded; she and Tink might not have seen eye to eye on everything but lately, things had been better. Tink hadn't accidentally painted half of the meadow red for months by then. She hadn't let cows trample the sunflowers or blown up the pixie dust tree or turned the lake - and all the fish in it, and a team of water fairies - bright purple like blackberries on a bramble bush. _She'd helped make new nets for the fast-flying fairies and a clockwork boat for the water fairies, and she'd and headed up the tinker team preparing for the midsummer fireworks display and they'd sat together under it, watching the lights in the sky. Vidia wondered if that was the kind of _happy_ Tink had been hoping for, when Tink had taken her hand while the sky lit up pink and blue and purple and Vidia, for once, hadn't brushed her off. She hadn't complained about it at all. _

__

__

" _Help each other_ ," Vidia said, with a toss of her head and a roll of her eyes. "Suuuure." And she frowned but she was already toeing off her shoes and when she looked at Tink, she beamed at her like she'd just flapped her wings and swept all of the dust away. Vidia hid her own unavoidable smile by taking off her top. 

Tink's bed was covered in bright pink pixie dust, but so were they so Vidia guessed that didn't really matter. They undressed and when their dusty clothes were set aside on the dusty table, their skin was covered in it, too. When they went to the bed - Tink took her hand and led her, like the way across the room needed a map and a compass and not just six steps leaving footprints in the dust at most - Vidia stretched out on it. Her hair was already full of dust so it didn't matter when she untied it and let it spread out over Tink's pillow. 

When Tink kissed her on the mouth, she tasted like pink pollen pixie dust. When Tink's fingertips trailed over her skin, they left shimmers of dust behind them. When Tink pressed her mouth between Vidia's thighs, she got the dust there, too; she wasn't sure if it was pixie dust or the heat of Tink's tongue that made her throb the way she did, because both things seemed unfortunately likely. 

It was over quickly; it turned out Tink was right about that, though she hadn't predicted the trembling or the gasping, the fingers in Tink's hair, or the way that Vidia sneezed again just as she was nearly done and made Tink laugh against her. And when Tink settled down beside her, Vidia sprinkled just a little dust against her collarbone and leaned down to lick it off. 

"This isn't pollen," Vidia said, as she sat herself up. She narrowed her eyes. "This is pixie dust mixed with sherbet, Tinker Bell." She groaned and flung one arm over her face dramatically. "And you never said it was pollen, right?"

Tink grinned. Tink kissed her. Vidia, surprisingly, couldn't find it in her to complain; then again, she did love sherbet.

And sure, so maybe it wasn't pink pollen after all. But, as they lay there with their fingers twined together, she realised Tink had been right about something else, too: it turned out it made her happy anyway.


End file.
